Honest Mistake
by Selah1
Summary: The first time the incident had happened, Edward had been furious. [Roy x Edward]


The first time the incident had happened, Ed had been furiously. He always seemed to get angry when referred to a child, short or something along those lines. Although you could call Ed short and get away with it, barely mind you. Ed had quite a few issues to work out. Well maybe a few was putting it lightly.

The woman had been a waitress and a very nice one at that, not that Roy was going to say anything. After all he had no desire for a death wish. The waitress name had been Julie or maybe it was Jane or something along those lines.

The whole incident had been an honest mistake, how was she supposed to know Full Metal wasn't related to him? Someone had asked before and by a stroke of luck Full Metal hadn't been around to hear it.

Roy had stared at the secretary oddly when she asked if Full Metal was his nephew, they didn't even look alike, how they could be related.

Well needless to say the rest of Roy's unit thought it was amusing to say the least, Roy had just wanted the day to end and hope that Full Metal never found out.

Fate had decided to be on his side that day and that was a blessing in itself. Roy was almost positive that if Full Metal had found out well there would had been hell to pay and his office could only take so much.

----

Ed was lying on Roy's bed looking at the ceiling with one hand behind his head. Ed to put it simply was bored out of his mind. There was no mission for him to do; in fact it seemed lately that he didn't have anything to do.

Al had wanted to go see Winry. Ed of course was invited but decided to stay in hopes some rumor would pop up. What fun that was turning out to be, since nothing had popped up in days. Ed was starting to regret the whole idea of staying and Ed didn't regret many things.

So with nothing better to do and that he was alone in the dorm, Ed decided to stay with the Colonel. Ed didn't do it too often in fact he had only stay with the Colonel only one other occasion.

_Ed hadn't seen the point in going, just because he was a state alchemist didn't mean he had to go to these stupid events. Of course that bastard Colonel reminded him earlier on in the day, that it wasn't a 'stupid event', it was an event he was going to attend whether he liked it not._

_Ed had scowled and before he could say something else, Al had dragged him away which had made the Colonel laughed. Ed decided at that precise moment that Mustang did not deserved to live._

_It was the first time Ed had left Colonel Mustang's office without hearing some kind of short joke. Al had probably been relived._

Ed sighed; it always was rather lonely without Al around. You really didn't know how much you miss something until it was gone.

Ed had never heard a truer statement in his life.

"_Now that wasn't so bad now was it Full Metal?"_

_Ed glared at Mustang not saying anything but his eyes told it all. That it had been much worse than he could comprehend._

_Roy wisely didn't say anything, he just led Full Metal out with one hand on his back. Surprisingly Ed let him do this, though Roy was sure it was because the young man was so angry for being mistaken for a child again. Roy didn't say anything because he sure as hell didn't want to push his luck._

_Even Havoc seemed to sense it; then again anyone could easily tell when Ed was less than pleased. Havoc just opened the door as Ed headed towards the car and wisely didn't even give Ed a side glance._

_Havoc was probably used to Full Metal's behavior by now. Much as Full Metal hated it he was extremely predictable, which made him easy to read._

_Ed was quiet the whole way home and at one point on the ride home, Roy felt something hit his shoulders. Roy glanced to see Ed resting on his shoulder fast asleep. Their was a slight smile on his face. _

_Probably from a good dream he was having otherwise Full Metal certainly wasn't telling him something of the slightly more important nature._

Roy at walked in later than he usually did, or at least later than Ed remembered. All in all it was quite possible that things had changed so much that coming home at seven was considered on time.

Besides there was the fact that Roy was surprised to see him and why shouldn't he? Ed had been quite upset over the whole being mistaken for a child. Ed had put up with it when he was growing up. Barely.

Ed glanced at Roy who was standing by the door, looking at him like it was a miracle he had even showed up. Ed blinked; he never knew that Roy had lack faith in him.

"Surprised to see me?"

Roy watched as Ed was grinning at him, which meant it could only possibility is two things. Either Ed had gone over the all 'being mistaken for a child' thing or… Roy felt his eyes widen at the implications. Oh no.

"Please tell me you didn't kill the secretary."

Ed's grin immediately vanished. "What? What the heck gave you that idea?"

"You were awfully upset over the whole situation," Roy pointed out.

Ed scowled. "That doesn't mean I would have killed her!"

"Well there's have been a couple past incidents wh-"

"I've never killed anyone!" Ed interrupted.

"What about that private?" Roy asked doubtfully.

"He took a vacation," Ed replied.

Roy looked at Ed in disbelief and muttered under his breath, "more like a permanent vacation."

The scowl on Ed's face assured Roy that the comment had been heard and his lover was less than pleased. This of course would only give Roy more grief or less depending how you looked at the situation. Less since Ed's temper had calmed down a bit from his youth and more because Ed was still known to throw fits. To think he had thought it was only a phase.

Ed opened his mouth but closed it a couple seconds later, obviously having second thoughts. Which inside itself was amazing, since Ed rarely thought things out thoroughly? Not that he couldn't of course; Edward was quite intelligent in his own right. It was more that Ed didn't want to.

Roy didn't mention anything however; after all it really was in his best benefit to keep quiet. Trying to be rational while Ed was angry or upset was like fueling the fire. Roy knew all about fires and to imagine how many times he had fueled it in the past. It was amazing Roy Mustang was even alive.

"_Niisan remember to keep calm," Al suggested to Ed._

_Ed gave Al a sharp glance. "I am calm!"_

_With that the older Elric brother stomps into Colonel Mustang's office, leaving Al behind. Al sighed before following at a much slower pace._

"Finally cooled off?"

Ed nodded. "I think seeing Al helped, he always manages to keep me calm."

Roy chuckled. "At least he tries to most of the time."

Ed glared. "To think I was going try to be calmer. Don't see how I'm supposed to accomplish that with you around."

Roy shrugged. "Maybe some practice will do you some good."

"Or maybe," Ed began. "I should just go live with Al a bit."

Roy laughed and as Ed started to leave, Roy grasped his wrist. "How about I take you out for some dinner and we talked it out there."

Ed scowled. "I want to deal with it now."

"After," Roy insisted. "We can go to that nice restaurant you like so much."

"Maybe I don't like that restaurant," Ed argued.

Roy laughed at the implication. "I hardly doubt that since you always insisted we eat there when we went out for dinner."

Roy moved his hand from Ed's wrist to his shoulder. "I even reserved your favorite seat, the one by the window behind the beaded curtains. No one is going to bother us."

Ed shifted lightly before sighing. "All right but only this one time."

Roy concluded that it was all due to the not being disturbed part.

----

As they waiting for the hostess to get them some seats, an elderly woman came up to them. "It's so nice to see a father taking his son to a restaurant as lovely as this one."

Ed whirled around and started to shout and rave at the old woman. Normally Roy would have held him back but really what was the point? It was like the same situation that had happen yesterday and to think Roy had thought they were making progress.

"Here we go again," Roy muttered under his breath.


End file.
